In gas actuated high voltage bushings of the type shown in the Kotski U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,035 entitled "Gas Shield for Load Break Cable Terminator", issued June 22, 1971, the bore contact is moved into engagement with the rod contact by the expansion of gases generated by the heat of the arc which acts upon a piston provided within the bushing. The piston is provided with an annular groove in which a current interchange device in the form of a compression spring is provided that slidably engages the stationary contact within the bushing housing. In this type of a contact, the entire mass of the piston and the contact-snuffer assembly must be moved by the energy produced on expansion of the gases within the bushing housing.